Something
by ShixieL
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, satu adegan dalam kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun. Tentang pertemuan tak terduganya dengan sunbae-nya Jung Yunho. Menyingkap satu pertemuan yang tak disangka. Sedikit fluff yunkyu. WonKyu. nJae. Requested by AnniCho (lupa uname ffn nya apa, lol, sorry tweennie)
1. Chapter 1

Gemerlap lampu yang sedikit menyilaukan pandangan di tengah-tengah kegelapan pekat dan suara hingar bingar musik tidak mampu mengusik seorang pemuda yang duduk diam di pojok, di sudut meja bar, emanatap gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi grey goose martini. Memang bukan minuman kesukaannya, tetapi meminum wine saja tidak akan mampu mengusir penat hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus kesal, jemari lentiknya memainkan bibir gelas, tatapannya masih kosong, pikirannya menerawang entah kemana. Tidak lagi dipedulikannya tatapan lapar beberapa namja ke arahnya, tatapan bak serigala yang seolah menunggu sang mangsa lengah dan memakannya hidup-hidup. Salahkah para namja tersebut? Tentu tidak, itu hanyalah pengaruh normal hormone kelaki-lakian mereka melihat seseorang yang sangat menarik dan menawan seperti Cho Kyuhyun. Lihat saja tubuh semampai yang memiliki lekuk indah, tidak berlebihan namun terlihat sangat pas untuk didekap, kulit putih lembut bak porcelain mahal yang hanya terbalut kaus putih berleher V-neck sedikit transparan dan celana jeans gelap yang membalut paha dan pinggul yang ramping. Pipi yang terlihat menggemaskan, rambut yang terlihat lembut dan mengundang tangan para namja itu untuk meremasnya kuat, ah, dan tentu jangan lupakan collar bone, leher jenjang serta bibir plum memikat yang selalu bisa membuat fantasi liar bermunculan tanpa bisa dihentikan. Walau sayangnya sang pemilik tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya bisa benar-benar membuat orang mabuk kepayang menginginkannya setengah mati.

"Tambah lagi, manis?" Tanya bartender. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Kau pikir aku kucing, kau panggil manis?" Sungutnya. Sedangkan sang bartender hanya tertawa, sangat tidak mungkin dia memanggil pelanggan didepannya ini dengan sebutan tampan kan? Kata tampan sangat tidak mendeskripsikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, manis iya, bahkan mungkin cantik.

"Baiklah, beri aku satu gelas lagi.. grey goose martini, ah tambahkan lagi vodka dan dan olive didalamnya ya."

Kyuhyun jelas tidak memperhatikan, atau lebih tepatnya masa bodoh dengan sekitarnya sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa sekumpulan laki-laki menatapnya dengan tatapan buas mereka, bahkan si bartender sendiri sampai harus meneguk ludahnya ketika tanpa sengaja melihaut Kyuhyun menjilat bibir dan memajukan kedua bibirnya menyesap minuman beralkohol tersebut, detik berikutnya adalah detik neraka (atau surga?) bagi para seme ketika Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menjulurkan lidahnya sambil masih menyesap minuman tersebut, mendalami rasa kering martini yang terasa menggelitik indera perasanya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan seduktif (meski tanpa sengaja).

.

.

.

Sepasang mata elang, atau musang menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan tidak bberkedip. Harus ia akui, ia sedikit kaget ketika justru mendapati salah satu hoobaenya berada ditempat seperti ini, sendirian. Yah, meman saat ini seorang Jung Yunho, salah satu sunbae di dunia entertainment yangh telah berhasil menaklukan industri musik selama sepuluh tahun semenjak debut dan tetap kokoh menjalani rutinitas dan kepopulerannya bernaung group TVXQ meski diterpa berbagai macam masalah dan juga merupakan salah satu sunbae yang paling disegani meski umurnya msih terbilang muda memang sedang ingin bersantai dari segala kepenatan masalah karir dan juga percintaan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendatangi salah satu club ternama (dan sangat terjaga privasinya, karena club ini merupakan langganan orang-orang ternama dan hanya orang yang terdaftar sebagai anggota yang mampu masuk di tempat ini) justru mendapati magnae dari group hoobae nya Super Junior sedang menikmati liquor, dan perlu digaris bawahi, bahwa dia sendirian. Tidak ada kekasih over protectivenya-Choi Siwon, atau juga soulmate nya yang juga magnae group Yunho sendiri-Shim Changmin, atau juga anggota Kyuline lain yang terdiri dari Choi Minho dan Lee Jonghyun, atau bahkan hyungdeulnya di Super Junior atau lawan mainnya di drama musikal atau siapapun yang selalu saja menempel pada Cho Kyuhyun. Karena jujur saja, sangat jarang medapati Kyuhyun sendirian tanpa dikelilingi orang-orang yang entah sangat over-protective terhadap evil magnae tersebut atau mereka sekedar mencari perhatian dari seorang Kyuhyun.

Yunho masih setia berdiri ditempatnya, bingung apakah dia harus menyapa juniornya itu atau tidak. Masalahnya adalah mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat secara personal. Dan Yunho juga tidak pernah bicara berdua dengan Kyuhyun jika tidak ada Changmin, bukan apa-apa tapi memang terasa canggung dan aneh. Yunho hanya mengenal Kyuhyun dari Changmin, tidak sedekat ia dengan Donghae yang sama sama berasal dari daerah yang sama dengannya.

Yunho masih setia memperhatikan Kyuhyun ketika ia akhirnya paham bahwa tidak hanya dia yang memandangi Kyuhyun, beberapa namja lain juga memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang seolah mampu menelanjangi pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Yunho berdiri diam mengamati. Dia bukan orang yang akan langsung ikut campur jika memang tidak diperlukan atau situasi tidak mendesak.

Seorang namja yang Yunho ingat adalah salah satu dari artis terkenal, seorang sunbae didunia perfilman bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kearah Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau Kyuhyunnie kan? Magnae dari Super Junior?" Sapa seseorang.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, disebelahnya tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri seorang ahjussi yang dia kenali sebagai teman main drama kekasihnya yang menyebalkan. Tidak ingin dianggap tidak sopan, Kyuhyun tersenyum (lebih tepatnya meringis) dan berdiri memberi hormat.

"Ah, tidak usah seformal itu, Kyuhyun-ssi... Aku ini adalah salah seorang penggemar suara emasmu.." Ahjussi itu tertawa sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun dan mendudukkannya di tempat semula.

"Senang sekali aku berkesempatan bisa bertemu denganmu secara pribadi." Ucap ahjussi tersebut sambil meletakkan tangannya di paha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung berjengit, sungguh dia merasa risih dengan perilaku ahjussi tersebut, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Terang-terangan menolak atau bahkan mendampratnya akan membuatnya dicap sebagai hoobae yang tidak sopan dan tentu saja akan menyulitkan nama Super Junior kedepannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal lebih dekat lagi, hmm?" Ahjussi itu semakin berani mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun sudah hampir akan mendorongnya ketika sebuah deheman keras terdengar tepat dari belakang ahjussi itu, membuat mereka berdua menoleh kearah datangnya suara.

"Maaf, Kyuhyunnie, hyung terlalu lama di toilet dan membuatmu menunggu lama. Ayo, kita sudah terlalu malam dan hyungdeulmu di Super Junior sudah memperingati agar kita kembali sebelum tengah malam, bukan? Besok kita ada jadwal latihan bersama." Suara berat itu terdengar jelas dan tegas, seper5ti tidak mengenal kata penolakan.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya sedikit bingung, orang tak terduga tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkannya dari ahjussi menyebalkan. "Ah, benar.. Yunho hyung... Maaf, sunbae-nim, sepertinya aku harus pamit terlebih dahulu." Kyuhyun cepat menanggapi suasana dan berdiri sambil sekali lagi tersenyum sopan.

Yunho tidak bisa menahan seringaian kecil dimulutnya, untunglah Kyuhyun adalah orang yang cepat tanggap sehingga dia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri jika sandiwara ini gagal.

"Terimakasih sudah. Menemani. Hoobae-ku, sunbae-nim. Aku sangat menghargainya." Ucap Yunho sambil membungkuk meski kata-katanya sedingin es, dan tangan kekarnya dengan cekatan menarik Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkan tangan si ahjussi dengan 'sedikit' tenaga tanpa sengaja. "Kami permisi."

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Kyuhyun duduk diam didalam mobil Yunho yang masih terparkir, diam tak bergerak.

"Aku antar pulang." Titah Yunho singkat.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ke dorm." Kyuhyn menjawab tak kalah singkat. Yunho melirik sekilas kearah bangku penumpang. Kyuhyun menoleh ke jendela samping, menatap pemandangan gelap.

"Kyuhyun-ssi. Bagaimana kalau aku antar ke apartment Changmin? Atau kerumahmu?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Bagaimanapun dia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun dengan selamat, jika ia masih ingin hidup keesokan harinya tanpa dicincang anggota Super Junior atau menghadapi kemurkaan Changmin yang selalu mengklaim Kyuhyun sebagai 'my number one.'

"Aku tidak mau ke apartment Changmin atau ke Nowon atau ke tempat Minho, Jonghyun apalagi ke dorm Suju." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan meski tetap terdengar oleh Yunho. Yunho menaikkan alisnya. Ini sudah larut malam, tidak mungkin dia menurunkan Kyuhyun dipinggir jalan dan menilik keadaan pemuda tersebut, dia juga tidak mungkin ditinggalkan sendirian. Menghela nafas, Yunho kembali berujar.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya singkat. Dan Yunho mulai mengendarai mobil lambhorgini miliknya membelah keheningan malam, dan Kyuhyun, meski dia tidak tahu entah kemana Yunho membawanya, dia tidak peduli, asalkan tidak ketempat dimana ia akan bertemu Choi Siwon atau Shim Changmin, atau bahkan member Suju dan kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi... Kyuhyun-ssi, bangun.. kita sudah sampai.."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba menelaah dimana dia berada sekarang. Menggeliat perlahan, Kyuhyun masih tidak tahu dimana dia berada, ini bukan terlihat seperti area parkir dorm Super Junior ataupun apartment sahabatnya.

"Kita berada di apartment ku." Terang Yunho. Membuat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Tidak keberatankan menginap disini? Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu menginap di hotel sendirian di Seoul, bisa bisa nanti muncul pemberitaan yang mengada-ada lagi." Ucap Yunho. Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk. Mereka keluar dari mobil, menuju lift dan masuk kedalam apartment Yunho dalam diam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing masing.

Jujur ini pertama kalinya mereka hanya berdua untuk waktu yang lama dan ini juga pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berada di apartment Yunho, ah lupakan, bahkan ini pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan sunbae yang merupakan hyung dari sahabatnya itu. Tapi biarlah, toh Kyuhyun juga tahu bahwa Jung Yunho bukanlah pria brengsek yang akan memanfaatkan waktu dan keadaan seperti pria brengsek lain yang ia temui tadi. Dan ia cukup percaya pada Jung Yunho, terlebih bukankah Yunho sunbae juga memiliki kekasih yang sudah sekian lama menjalin hubungan, Kim Jaejoong, pasangan fenomenal.

"Duduklah.." Yunho beranjak ke mini bar yang ada ditengah ruangan. Dengan patuh Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri disana, mengamati benda-benda sekelilingnya, apartment itu tergolong rapi meskipun tidak serapi apartment Changmin atau Siwon (yah mereka berdua itu kan sedikit freak untuk masalah kebersihan jadi wajar saja), warna hitam putih dan krem mendominasi setiap sudut ruangan, simple namun maskulin, cocok dengan kepribadian seorang Jung Yunho batin Kyuhyun. Sederhana tapi elegan.

"Maaf, tidak ada wine disini." Yunho tersenyum sambil meletakkan gelas berisi cocktail dihadapan Kyuhyun. Sebagai pecinhta wine, Kyuhyun tidak begitu paham akan jenis-jenis cocktail, dan dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap cairan dalam gelas didepannya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Itu adalah Long Island Iced Tea Cocktail.. perpaduan antara rum, gin, vodka dan tequilla, serta coke dan lime." Ucap Yunho menjelaskan minuman yang berwarna kuning-orange yang berada di depan Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah mengurangi kadar campurannya sehingga tidak terlalu kuat." Tambahnya lagi.

"Terimakasih, sunbae. Lalu, milik sunbae sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran dengan cairan berwarna pekat digelas Yunho.

"Oh, ini adalah black russian cocktail. Campuran vodka dan kopi russia."

Kyuhyun mneyesap minumannya, memang tidak seenak wine kesukaannya tapi tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa Yunho adalah peracik yang hebat.

Mereka berdua kembali berada dalam keheningan meskipun Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu bahwa Yunho menginginkan penjelasan darinya, walau pria bermata elang itu tidak menanyakan apa-apa. Namun Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin ia memang berutang penjelasan setelah semua kebaikan Yunho.

"Aku.. aku tidak ingin kembali ke dorm, atau kerumah atau juga ke tempat Changmin, tempat aku biasa melarikan diri.. karena. Well, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Terutama Siwon hyung dan Changminnie."

Yunho diam sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok sunbae yang selalu dikaguminya ini.

Mungkin, mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia menceritakan permasalahannya, toh Yunho sunbae bukan orang yang senang menertawakan penderitaan orang lain dan sepanjang pengetahuan Kyuhyun, Yunho sunbae adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang benar-benar tulus, gentleman dan sangat bisa dipercaya sekaligus diandalkan.

"Aku.. aku bertengkar dengan Siwon hyung. Memang kami sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil karena kecemburuannya yang terlewat batas atau karena sikapku yang tidak bisa ditebak. Kami memang sama-sama egois. Namun kali ini bolehkah aku merasa lelah sunbae? Sunbae sedikit banyak pasti tahu bagaimana perasaanku, saat kita begitu mencintai seseorang namun tidak bisa bersikap seperti kekasih kebanyakan karena status kita sebagai public figure dengan masyarakat yang masih memandang percintaan sesama jenis sebagai hal yang menjijikkan." Kyuhyun meringis menatap minumannya sendiri, dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Yunho, takut melihat ekspresi bagaimana yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Yunho. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti, sekali saja ia ingin berkeluh kesah, ingin menumpahkan segala uneg-uneg yang selalu menghantuinya selama ini.

"Aku mencintai Siwon hyung dari awal, dari sejak semula. Walau pada awalnya dia menganggapku remeh bahkan menganggapku tidak ada akhirnya aku bisa memenangkan hatinya. Tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa selega itu. Walaupun Siwon mengucapkan kata cinta untukku, aku selalu tidak bisa tenang sunbae, kau tahu kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mengerti hatinya. Saat ini dia mengucapkan cinta padaku, memeluk dan mendekapku dan di waktu yang sama dia akan merindukan masa lalu nya. Aku tahu tetapi aku diam, aku selalu berfikir bahwa tidak apa, toh itu semua hanya kenangan..."

"Tetapi... ketika Siwon lebih bahagia dengan mengingat kenangannya bersama mantan kekasihnya yang dulu telah disetujui bahkan oleh keluarganya, ketimbang berada di dunia nyata bersamaku, lebih bahagia ketika ia menatap foto lama, mendengarkan lagu memori dan menimang boneka teddy bear itu, terjebak dimasa lalu daripada mencoba mencari celah untu membuat masa depan bersamaku, bolehkah aku merasa tersakiti, sunbae?"

"Siwon hyung memang memilihku, tetapi hatinya juga masih menginginkan masa lalunya. Aku mencoba mengerti bahwa kenangan tidak akan bisa terganti. Namun tidak kah itu berlebihan jika ia memilih untuk mengenang sesuatu yang telah berakhir ketimbang memperjuangkanku?" Kyuhyun terisak.

"Rasanya sesak sunbae... Dan Changmin... aku bertengkar dengannya kemarin sore. Dia menyebutku bodoh. Dia menyebutku bodoh karena selalu membela Siwon hyung. Dia menyebutku bodoh karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan hatiku sendiri. Aku tahu maksud Changmin baik, karena dia selalu menyayangiku.."

'Changmin mencintaimu Kyuhyunnah,,, bukan menyayangimu..' batin Yunho , tetapi Yunho juga tidak berniat mencampuri urusan perasaan mereka yang baginya cukup memusingkan. Sepanjang yang dia ketahui, selama bertahun-tahun ini, walaupun Changmin sesekali berpacaran dengan yeoja, sebenarnya dihatinya hanya ada nama Kyuhyun seorang meskipun Kyuhyun terlalu tidak peka untuk mengetahuinya karena hati dan matanya sudah tertambat pada Choi Siwon.

"Tapi sunbae, aku marah ketika Changmin bilang, aku lebih baik tanpa aku marah karena dia menganggap enteng perasaanku pada Siwon hyung dan hubungan kami atau karena kata-kata dia memang benar."

"Aku butuh waktu.. untuk sendiri..." Kyuhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja bar. Dahinya menempel ke meja dan bahunya sedikit bergetar.

Yunho mendekati Kyuhyun. Diletakkannya gelas yang sudah setengah kosong itu di meja bar. Satu tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Panggil saja aku hyung, Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri, lebih tepatnya kembaran dongsaeng evil."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, Yunho hyung memang orang yang hangat, namun dia hanya akan bersikap hangat pada orang-orang tertentu yang dikenal dekat dengannya, dan jujur saja Kyuhyun merasa aman dan nyaman didekat Yunho, dia merasa terlindung. Seperti inikah perasaan Jaejoong hyung? Sungguh bahagia sekali menjadi Jaejoong hyung.. batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu Kyu, hubunganku dengan Jaejoongie juga tidak semulus yang diduga orang kebanyakan. Kami bertengkar, kami mengalami berbagai masa sulit dan kami juga sampai detik ini masih berusaha saling memahami satu sama lain. Keluargaku yang awalnya sulit menerima Jaejoongie, dan kebiasaan Jaejoongie yang senang berdekatan dengan orang lain, kami yang sama-sama bersifat possessive, dan dan entah apa lagi."

Yunho menarik kuris dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, menyilangkan kaki panjangnya dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum teduh.

"Namun pada akhirnya kami juga paham akan satu hal, kami mampu saling mengerti, kami sama-sama memberikan ruang dan kepercayaan satu sama lain, kami saling mengikat hati kami masing-masing. Jika awalnya jarak dan perspektif menjadi hambatan, sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang besar. Aku tidak lagi mengamuk jika dia bermalam bersama namja sahabatnya, walau kau tahu mungkin mereka tidak hanya sekedar bermalam. Karena aku tahu, hati Jaejoong hanya untukku. Dan itu adalah kesenangan sesaat. Kami sama-sama dewasa dan mencapai titik kesepahaman yang mungkin bagi orang lain aneh. Tapi suatu hubungan memiliki caranya sendiri-sendiri. Jaejoongie juga tidak lagi cemburu jika aku sekali waktu bersama dengan orang lain, karena aku tidak bisa membagi hatiku lagi, walau kebutuhan tubuh dan biologisku tidak mungkin dibendung dengan setia kepadanya, apalagi dengan jarak yang memisahkan kami."

"Jadi jika kau boleh memberimu saran, Cho Kyuhyun.. bebaskanlah hatimu. Bebaskan perasaanmu, cinta itu bukan untuk dipaksakan. Kau dan Siwon (dan juga Changmin, tambah Yunho dalam hati) mungkin akan menemukan titik dimana kalian akhirnya akan paham jalan seperti apa yang akan kalian pilih. Namun ingatlah, you have to be happy, because in the end that's the only thing matters."

Yunho mendaratkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun, memeluknya dari samping. Sedikit terkaget mendapati bahwa tubuh Kyuhyun begitu lembut dan begitu pas dipeluk. Wangi perpaduan almond dan madu tercium, berbeda dengan wangi kekasihnya, Jaejoong, yang semanis cinamon dan vanilla. Tapi Yunho harus mengakui ia juga menyukai aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. Inikah yang selalu dicium oleh indera penciuman Siwon dan juga Changmin?

"Hmm.. ta-tapi... my happiness is to see everyone I love to be happy..." Kyuhyun menguap lebar. "Tidak ada gunanya aku bahagia jika... orang yang berharga bagiku... tidak bahagia,..." Kyuhyun sedikit bergumam, perasaan lega setelah menceritakan segala hal yang membuatnya sesak. Dan entah bagaimana pelukan Yunho terasa sangat nyaman.

Pluk.. Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Yunho, tertidur pulas, gabungan antara efek alkohol dan efek lega.

Yunho bergeming. Dia menatap wajah tidur Kyuhyun dengan intens, "So beautiful..." Ucapnya tanpa sadar. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, Yunho langsung teringat, namja dipelukannya ini adalah namja yang sangat dicintai oleh dongsaengnya, dan namja ini juga hatinya sudah memilih namja lain bernama Siwon. Dan dia sendiri juga telah memilih kekasih yang sangat dicintainya sampai mati, BooJae nya.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan menidurkannya di kamar tidur tamu. Mengusap pelan wajah cantik Kyuhyun, menyelipkan rambut di telinga magnae Super Junior itu. "Hey Kyunnie.. akhirnya aku tahu apa yang mereka lihat darimu, bagaimana kau bisa membuat mereka benar-benar jatuh hati padamu. Berbahagialah... May love find you.." Dan Yunho mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut penuh sayang sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu kamar dan meninggalkan kamar tamu.

.

.

.

.

"Yoboseyo.. Kangin hyung.. Ya, jangan khawatir, Kyuhyun ada bersamaku, bilang pada Siwon. Oke."

"Yoboseyo Changmin-ah, Kyuhyunmu ada diapartmentku, tenang saja. Yah! Tentu saja aku tidak memanfaatkannya. Kau mau aku diamuk Boojae, huh?"

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Boojae... kau tahu, Kyuhyun kesayanganmu itu menginap di apartmentku... Dia sepertinya tertekan dengan masalahnya. Yah, kau tahu Siwon pabo itu, dan Changmin pabo..."

"Ya, aku tahu kau juga sangat mengaguminya.. Aku juga sekarang tahu kenapa banyak sekali yang menyayanginya meski orangnya sendiri tidak sadar... "

"Ahahahaha, ya aku ingat, dulu kita pernah berfantasi liar tentang Kyuhyunna. Kita bertiga, threesome.. Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan, ne? Hahahahaha."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sequel of Something**_

_**Disclaimetr: I don't own them because if I do, I will not write fanfictions, duh.**_

_**Genre: Fluffy**_

_**Pairing: More likely Kyu-centric, YunJae, with high possibility of YunJaeKyu (both jae and Kyu are bottom and Yunho is top), and mention of WonKyu.**_

_**PS: Better to read chapter 1 first to get the points.**_

_**AH, And OF COURSE I HAVE TO SHARE MY TYPO(S)**_

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana mulanya, yang pasti saat ini tiga orang itu sudah berada di satu ruangan yang sama, dengan suasana yang sedikit canggung dan tidak begitu nyaman. Satu laki-laki tampan dan berkesan sangat berwibawa dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit sedikit kecoklatan menambah kesan manly dan garis rahang tegas dan tak lupa tatapan mata tajam berdiri tegap, bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan ia lipat didada. Jas nya tersampir di pundak, dan baju kemeja putihnya yang tercetak jelas di tubuh berototnya masih rapi, hanya bbagian kedua lengan yang sedikit digulung, memamerkan kedua otot lengan yang kokoh. Kedua kancing teratasnya terbuka, dan dasinya sudah berada entah dimana.

Laki-laki kedua memiliki tubuh sedikit kurus dengan kulit putih dan rambut yang sedikit diwarnai, halus dan lurus dan sedikit panjang tergerai menutupi sebagian kontur wajah mulusnya. Bibir merah nya menutup, mata doe nya diam mengamati keadaan. Celana jeansnya yang dipadukan dengan ikat pinggang yang sedikit dibuat turun, memperlihatkan lingkar pinggangnya yang kecil dan kaos putih berlengan panjang yang sedikit transparan, memberi siluet bentuk tubuh proporsional, tak lupa sedikit aksesoris ia kenakan, cincin di ketiga jarinya dan gelang bermerk ternama, semuanya merupakan hadiah bulanan dari sang kekasih tercinta.

Dan pemuda terakhir, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam lurus, mata sewarna lelehan karamel panas dan kulit yang putih pucat serta bibir pink yang menggoda. Jika pria kedua dikategorikan cantik, maka pemuda terakhir ini digolongkan manis dan imut, berkesan polos dan tanpa dosa. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos hoodie longgar berwarna merah marun gelap dengan leher V-neck yang mengekspos collar bone dan perpotongan dadanya, dan warna merah gelap yang terlihat kontras di kulitnya menambah kesan seksi tersendiri, ah jangan lupakan bibirnya yang basah dan berwarna pink, mengundang siapapun untuk mencoba mencicipinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi..." Ucap Jaejoong pelan, membuat Kyuhyun menengok kearahnya. "Kyuhyunnie, menginap disini semalam... Kau tidak mau pulang ke dorm ya?" Kyuhyun terhenyak,

"Ja-jae hyung,,,, aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa.. Jangan salah paham.. Yunho hyung hanya membantuku.. aku-" Kyuhyun terbata menjelaskan, dia sungguh khawatir jika Jaejoong salah paham pada Yunho dan menganggap mereka melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Aigo~~~ Kyuhyunnie, untuk apa aku salah paham? Kau ini manis sekali.. Yunho sudah menjelaskan situasimu padaku, dan aku tidak keberatan. Aku kemari karena aku khawatir padamu. Bear tua ini kan tidak bisa memasak selain deoppokki, jangan-jangan kalian malah mati kelaparan, atau lebih buruk lagi hanya memakan makanan instan sampah.. aigoo~~~, bisa hilang nanti pipi chubby mu.." Jaejoong tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Ya Boojae~~!" Yunho sedikit kesal dipanggil beruang tua, namun ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah saat melihat Jaejoong menertawakannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat super delicious beef steak, bagaimana, kau suka Kyunnie?" Jaejoong berdiri, bersemangat sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun sayang, dan Yunho melemparkan senyum padanya. "Makanan enak pasti bisa membuat mood lebih baik, nah, bantu aku Bear, dan kau Kyunnie, kau main game saja, rilex dan bersantailah. Toh hari ini jadwalmu baru dimulai malam nanti kan?" Jaejoong beranjak, menyerahkan consol game dan setumpuk kaset game sembari menarik lengan Yunho yang sedikit memprotes diawal tapi tak urung justru memeluk pinggang kekasihnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah sibuk didapur, dan Kyuhyun yang berada di ruang tengah sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum menatap ponselnya. Dihidupkannya ponsel yang semenjak kemarin ia biarkan dalam keadaan mati.

Drrrtt drrrrt

Notifications masuk

37 panggilan tak terjawab dan 15 pesan singkat.

"Kyuhyunna! Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak menjawab telfonku? Cepat balas. ShimChwang."

"Hey Kyu! Aku khawatir, Angkat telfonnya! ShimChwang."

"Kyuhyunnie, kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang ke dorm? Sungmin."

"Kyunnie, aku sudah memasak Jajjangmyun kesukaanmu, kenapa kau belum sampai dorm? Wookie."

"Ya! Kim Kyuhyun! Jika dalam waktu 30 menit kau belum sampai di dorm, semua kaset game mu akan hyung bakar. Kim Heenim."

"Ah, ternyata kau ada di apartment Yunho ya? Baiklah, hati-hati dan segera telfon setelah handphonemu diaktifkan. Kangin hyung."

"Kyunnie, kalau sampai Yunho hyung berbuat macam-macam padamu, telfon aku, ne? Akan segera kulaporkan pada umma Jae!. Hati hati, kunci pintu jika kau tidur. ShimChwang"

Dan masih banyak lagi, semua dari hyungdeulnya di Super Junior dan dari Shim Changmin serta anggota Kyuline. Kyuhyun tertawa membaca pesan terakhir Changmin. Seandainyapun dia mnengunci kamar, toh Yunho hyung pasti punya kunci cadangannya, kan ini apartment Yunho, batin Kyuhyun. Terlebih, Yunho tidak mungkin berbuat macam-macam padanya, sofat Yunho terlalu gentleman untuk berbuat seperti itu. Dan mengadu pada Jaejoong hyung? Bahkan Jaejoong hyung ada disini sekarang. Ah bicara tentang Jaejoong hyung, sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. Selain Yunho dan Yoochun hyung, Jaejoong hyung adalah salah satu sunbae yang Kyuhyn kagumi, suara emasnya benar-benar mampu membius Kyuhyun. Namun, dari dulu Kyuhyun takut mendekati mereka berdua, keduanya terlihat begitu berkharisma. Mereka terlihat tak terjangkau dan sedikit dingin, meski setelah mengenal mereka ternyata asumsi itu sangat salah, mereka adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dan sangat lembut. Saking perhatiannya, Changmin sampai pernah menangis gara-gara dicium oleh Jae hyung yang kambuh isengnya. Yah, sifat dasar Jae hyung memang mirip dengan Heenim, jadi Kyu sudah tidak kaget lagi.

"TADAA~~~! Makanan sudah siap. Baby Kyunnie, ayo cepat kemari! Hyung sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Celoteh riang Jaejoong yang sibuk menata masakan yang mengepul dari nampan yang dibawanya. Sedangkan Yunho sibuk membawa peralatan makan dan menatanya diatas meja. Kyuhyun tersenyum, YunJae memang pasangan paling fenomenal sepanjang masa. Hubungan mereka yang cukup unik, menurut penjelasan Yunho, dan segala macam tentang mereka menggelitik rasa penasaran Kyuhyun. Sungguh dia iri melihat pasangan ini.

"Kenapa.. kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti kalian...Yunho hyung.. Jaejoong hyung..." Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan nada sedih sekaligus iri. Kaget dengan kata-katanya sendiri, Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya. "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.. aku tidak bermaksud..."

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, dirinya sudah dipeluk oleh dekapan hangat Jaejoong. Meskipun Kyuhyun lebih tinggi daripada Jaejoong, tetapi lengan Jaejoong yang sedikit berotot dan dada bidang (walau sedkit gemuk, berterimakasihlah pada Yunho untuk itu, dan jangan tanya kenapa) pelukan Jaejoong terasa sangat hangat, seperti pelukan Leeteuk.

"Kyunnie.." Jaejoong mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang, menikmati betapa lembut tubuh Kyuhyun terasa di pelukannya. Akhirnya pertanyaan Jaejoong terjawab sudah, selama ini ia heran ketika semua anggota Super Junior dan juga Changmin suka sekali memeluk Kyuhyun, ternyata tubuhnya begitu lembut dan wangi, sangat enak untuk dipeluk. Bahkan Jaejoong yang seorang uke sejati saja masih memiliki otot di lengan dan dadanya, tetapi Kyuhyun, entah dari apa dia terbuat, memeluk Kyu serasa seperti memeluk bantal sutra yang berisi bulu angsa kualitas nomor satu, hangat, lembut dan empuk. Belum lagi Kyuhyun memilki aroma berbeda, aroma hangat dan nyaman yang membuat setiap orang merasa addicted untuk mencium wanginya lagi dan lagi, dan itulah yang tanpa sadar dilakukan Jaejoong. Hidungnya sedikit menggesek perpotongan kulit leher Kyuhyun.

Yunho yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung merasa jantungnya berdesir. Bahkan Jaejoong kekasihnya pun terpesona pada Kyuhyun sama seperti dirinya. Enath apa yang dimiliki Kyuhyun yang membuat setiap orang yang ada didekatnya merasa ingin melindunginya, mendekapnya, menjauhkannya dari kekotoran dunia. Dibalik sikapnya yang terkadang menyebalkan, Kyuhyun memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dengan kepribadian polos dan menakjubkan.

Tersadar Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun, dan sudut matanya melirik Yunho, merka saling mengangguk, bertukar kesepemahaman. "Ayo duduk Kyunnie, kita makan dulu..." Ajak Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Yunho didepan mereka. Kyuhyun masih terdiam, sambil berusaha memotong-motong steaknya dan berkonsentrasi keras, akrena hanya hal itu yang bisa dilakukannya akrena jujur saja pikirannya mulai berkelana entah kemana. Dia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana hubungannya dengan Siwon. Mereka bertengkar, kemudian berbaikan, kemudian bertengkar lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat setiap pasangan kekasih pasti juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong juga pasti mengalaminya.

Kyuhyun melirik Jaejoong yang ada disebelahnya kemudian menatap Yunho diam-diam. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas dalam. Tidak , hubungannya dengan Siwon jelas tidak bisa disamakan dengan hubungan Yunjae. Masih terbayang di otaknya tentang saat dimana Yunho hyung menghadap orang tuanya untuk meminta restu dan tentu saja tidak dikabulkan, dan lebih parahnya aboeji dari Yunho hyung bahkan sampai memukul putra satu-satunya keluarga Jung dan memaki-maki Jaejoong dengan umpatan kasar. Membuat Jae hyung menangis tanpa henti.

Mereka hampir saja menyerah kala itu, namun tidak, Yunho hyung berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk mempertahankan Jaejoong hyung.

Akankah nanti Siwon juga akan berlaku seperti Yunho hyung? Mempertahankannya sedemikian rupa? Kyuhyun tahu, akan sangat tidak mudah bagi Siwon, mengingat nama besar Choi, tetapi, setidaknya.. akankah Siwon cukup berusaha untuk membuat Kyuhyun tetap berada disampingnya? Berjuang sampai titik darah terakhir jika diperlukan?

Jujur.. jauh dari dalam lubuk hati Kyuhyun, sebesar apapun cinta Siwon padanya, Kyuhyun hanya takut jika pada akhirnya mereka harus menyerah.. jika Siwon menyerah dan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Kyuhyun merasa ia sanggup menenggelamkan dirinya di lautan wine dan tidak terbangun lagi.

Yunho yang sadar bahwa Kyuhyun menatapnya sedemikian rupa, langsung memeberi kode dengan matanya kearah Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho terulur kedepan, menggenggam tangan Kyuhyn dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Apapun yang saat ini sedang kau pikirkan.. Tenanglah.. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang belum tentu akan terjadi. Lagipula ada kami disampingmu. You'll be alright." Yunho berkata, bukan dengan kelembutan tapi dnegan penuh ketegaasan.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak, semudah itukah ia dibaca? Mungkin saat ini otaknya sudah terlalu lelah sehingga dia tidak sanggup bahkan untuk memasang topeng 'aku baik-baik saja' yang selalu ia kenakan. Kyuhyun lama terdiam sebelum dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pahanya, telapak tangan Jaejoong.

"Kyunnie, kami menyayangimu.. Changmin menyayangimu... kau tahu itu..Tidak peduli apapun yang ada dipikiranmu, jika kau lelah, kapanpun dan dimanapun, bersandarlah pada kami.." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, dan hati Kyuhyun menghangat seketika.

Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung memang sangat penyayang.

"Terimakasih,,, Yunho hyung.. Jaejoong hyung...Aku juga.. aku juga menyayangi kalian..." Kyuhyun berbicara lirih, pipinya bersemu pink, dan ia membalas remasan tangan Yunho serta mengenggam tangan Jaejoong, membuat keduanya tersentak dan jantung keduanya berdegup keras.

"astaga.. manis sekali...' batin Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur siangnya, dua hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal dan Jaejoong sudah merayu dengan sedikit memaksa (termasuk sedikit mengancam Kangin hyung untuk membocorkan rahasia raccoon appa Super Junior tersebut yang entah bagaimana bisa Jaejoong hyung lakukan) agar Kyuhyun menginap satu malam lagi di apartment Yunho. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke arah dapur, untuk mengambil segelas air putih, sedikit terdisorientasi paska tidur siang yang amat sangat jarang bisa ia lakukan meskipun ingin, Kyuhyun sam[ai tidak mendengar suara desahan dan erangan Jaejoong serta geraman Yunho.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika ia membuka pintu dapur dan didapatinya Jaejoong duduk di coffee table dengan kedua kaki memeluk pinggang Yunho, saling menggesek kejantanan mereka yang sama-sama sudah mengeras dibalik celana yang mereka kenakan, tangan Jaejoong yang mencengkeram erat rambut Yunho dan mata yang terpejam, bibir Jaejoong terbuka dan lelehan saliva menetes disana, mulutnya terus mendesah.

Ah... hmmmmhhhhh...

Yunnn.. ahhhh...

Sedangkan Yunho satu tangannya masuk didalam kaus Jaejoong hyung, meremas dada gemuk laki-laki cantik itu, sedangkan satu tangannya mengusap punggung Jaejoong. Mulutnya sibuk berada di leher Jaejoong, menyesap, lidah menyapu kulit putih itu dan gigi bergesekkan dengan kulit.

Yunho terlihat seperti kaisar malam yang mampu menaklukan siapapun dalam dekapannya, sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat sangat seksi dan memikat, keduanya begitu terlarut dengan kegiatan mereka, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk berhenti menatap mereka.

Jika Yunho dan Jaejoong boleh jujur, saat ini mereka sedang terlalu horny karena kepolosan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan inilah akibatnay, mereka tidak tahan untuk tidak saling menyalurkan hasrat. Ah, seandainya saja Kyuhyun berada disini sekarang. Dan Jaejoong, meskipun dia seorang uke, namun tidka dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia juga ingin merasakan menyentuh Kyuhyun, dan Yunho, akan dengan senang hati mendapatkan dua uke dalam satu waktu, dia tahu bagaimana liarnya Jaejoong ketika bercinta, dan Yunho juga tahu bahwa jika ia sampai melihat Jae dan Kyu make out, bisa dianggap itu adalah surga terindah untuknya, sebelum akhirnya dia menyantap mereka. Dan demi Tuhan, fantasi threesome itu terus berlalu lalang di benak Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"K-Kyu.." Desah keduanya bersamaan, membuat Kyuhyun berjengit dan hampir terpekik. Sadar akan keberadaan orang lain, Yunho dan Jaejoong mnghentikan kegiatan mereka, saling menatap sambil tersenyum sedikit menyeringai.

"Kemari baby..." Tangan Jaejoong dan Yunho terulur pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ragu sejenak, dia tahu apa yang menantinya jika ia menyambut uluran tangan itu..

Ini bukan cinta, bukan make love... ini hanya sex, tetapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa, jika ia ingin merasakan begitu dimanja dan dicintai dalam setiap sentuhan itu? Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi satu rahasia kecil mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Let's review and vote!**_

_**I'm planning to have Threesome of YunJaeKyu if only you vote and agree with that. And slight of either WonKyu or ChangKyu, So vote and comment first. Hence if you don't agree, that'd be fine and give me your suggestion for the M rated scene next chap~~~^^**_


End file.
